


Deku Meets Yuri Plisetsky

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: BNHAxYOI fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: BNHAxYOIIn which Midoriya Izuku meets his idol(...and idol's protege).Drabble.





	Deku Meets Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent BNHAxYOI

"What do you want?” There stood a prima ballerina, lithe frame, braided sun hair and firm gaze. From the door, Izuku took a step forward into the empty dance studio, back taut and jade eyes determinedly staring at those calculating aquamarine ones.

“I want to be your student.” He announced and immediately those eyes hardened. 

“We don’t have any more slots open for amateurs.” Yuri Plisetsky replied, a voice with a hint of mockery barely emanating from the answer. Izuku kept his gaze, determination barely waning.

Yagi-sensei warned him that Plisetsky-san is obstinately strict, hard to please. However, he always emphasized (and Izuku knows because he’s downloaded a couple of Youtube videos in his spare time) that Yuri Plisetsky is one of the best. His ballet and choreography was handled under the tutelage of Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina of Bolshoi Ballet. He was coached by Yakov Feltsman and, later on, Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend himself. His performances were outstanding, as graceful as a swordsman that can slice his enemies in half in just a split second. He is a five time Grand Prix Champion and Olympic gold medalist after all.

His musings were interrupted by a loud reverberating tap of a stick.

“I can here your muttering, boy.” He said, words loud and clear, “Leave before I tear you apart with something better than a sword.”

“No!” He squeaked, the steel persona dissipating in a blubbering mess. He cleared his throat before continuing.

“No..” Izuku repeated, softer and slightly meek, “I, um, Plisetsky-san,” he sputtered again, unaware that the invisible wall around the blond slightly faltered, semi-curious at the impossibly polite name, “Yagi-sensei- no, Toshinori Yagi-” The danseur’s expression softened at the mention of his coach, “Recommended you while he’s on a family leave…” He trailed off, not wanting to divulge any information further. Scrutinizing the solemn mien on his idol’s face, Izuku did not need to say anything more nor did Plisetsky-san need to pry.

“Toshinori, huh…” Izuku curiously watched as Plisetsky slid a chair forward to sit. A knock on the door came and suddenly his idol paused before lighting up at the presence behind Izuku.

“Beshka!” He cooed in greeting and the presence in question slipped into Plisetsky-san’s embrace. From the familiar undercut and stoic facade, Izuku recognized Kazakhstan’s Hero, Otabek Altin, three time World Champion, two time Grand Prix Champion, and Olympic silver medalist.

“I can hear muttering,” said Altin-san, and Izuku quickly clamped his lips shut, embarrassment coloring his face.

“Ignore him.” mumbled Plisetsky-san from under his lover’s chest. Izuku was mesmerized at the intimate moment, astounded at how endearing and _cuddly and mushy_ Plisetsky-san is when a minute ago he tearing him apart with his tiger-like gaze.

It took a second before the two release their hold on each other and Altin-san let out an easy chuckle, “ _He called you cuddly and mushy_.” was what Izuku translated in his head from the rough Russian he practiced under Yagi-sensei’s guidance. Before his idol was given the chance to berate Izuku, another knock came and both former skaters veered their sights behind Izuku once more.

“Goodmorning, Plisetsky-sensei.” a rich deep voice greeted with utter politeness. Izuku turned around, and-.

 _Fuck._ Was this the face of an angel? His treacherous mind sang praises as the student walked into the studio, stopping when he noticed Izuku’s presence.

 _No. No way._ Izuku knew that natural bi-colored red and white hair, and mismatched eyes of brown and blue from anywhere.

“Who is this?” Todoroki Shouto– _The_ Todoroki Shouto; current apprentice of Yuri Plisetsky and the “Phoenix” danseur– inquired, expression as stoic as the other two, “And why does he keep muttering?”

“I keep asking myself the same question.” Plisetsky-san chimed in. From his periphery, Izuku saw the blond sauntering over, taking his position beside Todoroki.

“Todoroki, meet Midoriya Izuku, All Might’s skater.” Plisetsky-san gestured a hand, “Midoriya, you know who he is, as your mutterings would show.” He added, a hint of a smirk adorned on his snow white face, “As of tomorrow, you are officially my student _and_ Todoroki’s student.”

“Huh?”

“ _What?”_

 _“_ He and I will be monitoring your progress and choreography in and out of the skating rink. Is that clear?” Judging by the equally unnerving and expectant look of these three excellent athletes, Izuku knew that this is a turning point in his career. There’s no way he’s taking a plane back to Japan now.

His jade eyes caught mismatched ones and their gazes lingered, assessing one another in a different manner.

Well. This should interestingW


End file.
